


Truth or Dare

by Send_Help1945



Series: Russantica [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America is good at chess, F/F, How Do I Tag, Louisiana is a shipper, M/M, Oneshot Series, Rated Teen because I'm paranoid, Smart!America, The Italys are Antarctica's brothers, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Send_Help1945/pseuds/Send_Help1945
Summary: Part 1 of a one-shot series with an OC





	Truth or Dare

It all started with Prussia pranking Canada.

 

Then it blew to a full-on Truth or Dare sleepover war thing. Well, America shoved the truth or dare out there, and the nations all thought it would be fun to do, (except a select few *cough cough* England, Japan and Germany *cough*)

 

The game started with one question, four simple words. ‘Truth or dare America?’ The one that you would have thought least likely to play, Russia, was the first to start. 

 

“Dare dude, the HERO never backs down,” America replied in his ‘Total Hero Voice’ as he calls it. 

 

“Play a game of chess with England then.”

 

There was a laugh from across the circle and the English nation replied “Really Russia? Against this wanker that’s an easy win.”

 

Insert APH America laugh here. “I wouldn’t be so sure, dude.”

 

~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~half an hour and several American won chess games later~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~

 

“Oooooookay we’re back.” Romano sighs. England was sobbing on the floor and blubbering about how he couldn’t have lost, while America was counting the money he had won from his former-coloniser. 

 

“Anyway dude, Let’s get back to the game!” America turned toward France.

 

“Non,” a space of silence washed over the room. America was still staring at France. 

 

“Amerique, non.”

 

“France, Truth or Dare.”

 

“Non,” France sent a glare towards the loud nation.

 

“France come on it’s a game,” Antartica says softly, smiling at him. 

 

France sighed, followed by a short “Truth.”

 

The eyebrowed heap on the floor let out a short laugh, mumbling about France being an “over-dramatic frog.”

 

“Haha, Okay dude,” America contemplated for a moment, “Have you ever fallen in love with a human?”

 

France sighed and looked down at his hands “Oui, I have.”

 

Every nation knew not to push the matter. It was a known fact that if a nation fell in love with a human, the human would die a painful, mysterious death. Some of the nations had even experienced this themselves. America with Amelia Earhart, Russia with Anastasia, England had fallen in love with several maidens in his pirating days, as well as one of his former bosses, etc.

 

France was the first one to break the silence, “Angleterre, Truth or Dare?”

 

“I’m not doing any of your dares wanker, truth.”

 

“Are you Catholic or Protestant”

 

“You bloody Wanker” England kept completely calm for some reason, that reason was revealed to be the fact that America had fallen asleep on his lap. Once England started petting the younger’s hair, Hungary squealed and Japan got a nosebleed and passed out, Hungary slapped him awake.

 

Antarctica smiles, taking one picture, before putting the phone away. “Who’s next?” She asks, totally “innocent”  

 

“Italy, Truth or Dare?” England questioned.

 

“Truth”

 

“C’mon dudes no one is picking dare, that’s so uncool guys,” the American (who had now woken up at the sound of Japan hitting the floor) remarked.

 

“Ja, totally un-awesome,” a Germanic sounding voice said.

 

“Calm down you two, It’s fine,” The soft-spoken ice nation muttered.

 

“ANYWAY, Italy, are you currently in a relationship?” by the time “Bushy Brows” had finished the question, the siblings of the middle child had tuned in fully.

 

Northern Italy had started blushing and stuttering, and he eventually just hid his face in Germany’s coat. There was a muffled “Yes” from inside Germany’s coat. Everyone already knew who exactly he was in a relationship with, and the Germanic nation was also flushed a slight pink. 

 

Italy recovered from the embarrassment as quick as ever and turned to the nation that had somehow gone unnoticed this entire time. “Sorella, Truth or Dare.”

 

“U-uh dare.” The awesome duo seemed very happy when she said that.

 

“Let one nation text anyone they want on your phone.”

 

“Okay.” She moved to hand her phone to Russia, but there was an outbreak of “NO” from the BTT and her brothers. She sighed and handed her phone to America. 

 

After a small amount of time, America asked “Why is my name saved in your phone as ‘He’s beauty, He’s grace, He’s Mr United States’?” another small pause and he handed her phone back.

 

“Who’d you text hamburger bastard?” The older Italian brother asked

 

“I texted the person saved as ‘have you ever wanted someone to suffocate on a noodle’”

 

Prussia’s phone then got a text. The nations all stared for a good three seconds towards Prussia before he picked his phone up.

 

“It wasn’t her. It’s Seborga.” As it turns out, that happened to be Seborga’s contact name. 

 

“Canada, Truth or dare?” Antarctica tried to stop the awkward silence.

 

“Dare,” He seemed surprisingly outgoing, even though some nations were having whisper conversations about who he was.

 

Antarctica stood up, grabbed his arm, and ran out of the room with him in toe. 

 

They came back into the room several minutes later, Antarctica sitting down first and watching Canada intently. Canada was a dark shade of pink when he sat back down next to Prussia. Canada turned Prussia’s face away from him, kissed his cheek, and promptly hid behind the albino ex-nation. 

 

After getting over the embarrassment of a public display of affection while being stared at by several world superpowers, the northern American brother turned to Spain.

 

“Spain, Truth or Dare?” he asked, shifting in his seat.

 

“Truth.” He shifted in his seat, looking worried, and trying to accommodate Romano, whose head was on the Spanish nation’s shoulder. 

 

“What was the weirdest thing you did in the pirate era?”

 

“Pass,” Spain deflected, eyes wide.

 

“What did you do Tomato Bastard?” Spain sweatdropped. 

 

“I did nothing, Roma. It’s all lies. LIES.” Spain shifted uncomfortably “Roma, Truth or Dare?”

 

“I don’t trust you, truth.”

 

“Okay then. Who do you hate the least in this room, excluding you and your siblings?”

 

The question was met with a Romano that was slowly turning red. There was an incoherent mumble.

 

“Huh? Roma, none of us could hear you,” the Spaniard inched closer (Romano was already close enough to have his head on Spain’s shoulder btw)

 

“I SAID” Romano’s voice dropped a bit, him turning redder “you, you Bastard.”

 

The northern Italy brother and Antarctica high-fived. Romano turned into the little tomato everyone knows and (*cough*especially Spain*cough*) and loves.

 

Romano mutters, looking away, before targeting his next question, at Russia. “Vodka Bastard, Truth or Dare?” He grumbles. 

 

“Truth,  дa ? I do not want to have to do anything embarrassing, do I?”

 

“C’mon dude, we both know I have blackmail on you either way,” the American exclaimed, loud as ever. That statement was met by a glare, Russia’s aura darkening, and in turn America’s aura becoming an alarming deep purple.

 

As it turns out, Romano was trying to get the attention of the cold nation while the two superpowers were having their staring contest. He was failing.

 

“Russia? Are you alright?” Antarctica touched his arm and he turned to face her immediately.

 

“ Дa, I am fine. Didn’t we have a game to play?”

 

“Yeah, vodka bastard,” he looked over at his younger brother, who nodded, “Have you ever french kissed my sorellina (little sister)?”

 

“Дa why?” He answers. 

 

Sputtering could be heard in the direction of the shy arctic nation. Spain had to hold the oldest brother back. If the northern Italy brother was ever terrifying, now would be that time. Germany was trying to get the attention of an unresponsive Italy, while slightly holding him back by his shoulder.

 

Russia looked so confused, and France was ‘ohoho-ing’ with a random (magical) glass of wine. Poor Antarctica was even redder than Spain’s prized tomatoes. 

 

“It's alright снежинка, (snowflake) they would find out eventually, Дa?”

 

“Дa, probably. It’s still-” Russia moved towards the shorter ice nation, close enough that she could feel his breath fanning across her face, “e-embarrassing.” Antarctica was pulled into a short, sweet kiss by the tall nation. Spain was still trying REALLY hard to hold Romano back.

 

“America! A little help here? You’re the one with the super strength!” The Spaniard glanced at America.

 

“Well I can’t do EVERYTHING, now can I? A hero needs his down time too, ya know!” The American nation groaned.

 

Another pleading glance from Spain and the American nation caved.

 

“Ugh, fine dude, but you owe me one.” At this point in time, Romano had broken free from the grip of the pirate nation and ran over to hug his sister protectively. They had a quiet discussion, and it seemed Antarctica was able to calm her oldest brother down. 

 

Romano turned on his heel. “If you hurt my sister, I swear to god I will carve out your heart and feed it to you. After I do that we WILL dissolve your country. If you think I’m joking, if you think I’m not strong enough. America would have the power, and America treats my sorellina (little sister) like she’s part of his huge-ass family. Break her heart and he would help wipe you off the map in a heartbeat. Understand?”

 

“Дa, I understand” Russia knew it wasn’t an empty threat. All of the nations loved her, and if he did something wrong, Russia would be dissolved in a matter of a week. No matter how strong he was. 

 

“Guys, calm down” The voice of said sister nation spoke up. She was holding her Northern Italian brother by the shoulders, trying to get him to calm down.

 

“Feli, it’s okay, calm down… please?” At the sound of his sister’s pleading, he snapped out of his stupor. 

 

“Ve~ it’s fine Sorella” that’s all he said before dropping the matter. Although Russia would have said that every once in a while Italy would throw a glare over his shoulder to the Russian.

 

“Dudes we should get back to the game” America laughed, not sensing the atmosphere. 

 

“Дa, Prussia, Truth or Dare?” 

 

“Huh? Oh! Dare! I’m too awesome to pick truth” This sentence was followed by a VERY Prussian laugh. This pattern followed for several more rounds. 

 

It went from Prussia to Antarctica.

 

Antarctica to Northern Italy, who, in turn, asked Russia.

 

Russia asked Antarctica and she asked Prussia (who decided truth was finally awesome enough for him.)

 

After the ending round, everyone was falling asleep or already asleep and a few nations were trying to carry others to rooms (They were all staying at Canada’s house and he has a bunch of guest rooms just in case his provinces want to bring friends over). 

 

Canada was trying to carry Prussia up the stairs, greatly struggling (Prussia kicks in his sleep). Surprisingly, England was one of the ones to fall asleep. America looked down at the couch from where he was standing, then bend down and picked the shorter nation up, moving towards the stairs. Italy had fallen asleep on Germany’s shoulder, and Russia had his head in Antarctica’s lap. She was softly humming and petting the Russian’s hair. She leaned her head against the couch cushion and fell asleep.

 

~~~~~~Time Skip brought to you by “oh dear god please don’t let England cook”~~~~~~

 

Surprisingly, America and Canada were the first ones up(It wasn’t so surprising to the other N. American). By the time Antarctica managed to get Russia off her leg without waking him up, England, France, Italy, and Germany were already up and in the kitchen. When Antarctica walked into the kitchen, she was greeted by a hot cup of tea from Canada. She sat down at the table with the other nations, they were all drinking coffee, tea, or something along those lines. 

 

America and Canada were standing by the stove and talking, while the southern brother seemed to be making a very large amount of food. A _ VERY _ large amount of food. There was a ring of the doorbell, and when Canada moved to get it, it was unlocked anyway. 

 

There was some shouting about hockey and a jumble of Canadian accents, there were two that were different from the bunch, but no one found that important, since the house had just been invaded by fifteen people. 

 

Because of the commotion, the rest of the nations had woken up and had entered the kitchen, which was open to the living room. 

 

Thirteen of them seemed to be around the ages of 15-17, Seven were girls, six boys. There were two more people, one girl, one boy that seemed to be younger. The boy seemed to be around twelve, and the girl seemed to be only around two, she was being carried by one of the other girls that seemed to be around sixteen. Canada pulled a whistle out of his pocket and blew it, all of the arguing immediately stopped. America stepped towards the girl holding the toddler. 

 

“Hey Q, can I take ‘Leski from you?”

 

“Sure, Uncle Al!”  the girl “Q” gave the toddler to America.

 

It took a bit for everyone to process what just happened. There was a chorus of shouts from the nations and Canada blew the whistle again. The shouting stopped. 

 

“Wow that really does work in any situation, doesn’t it? It even somehow rounds up the fifty as well!”

 

“Yeah, it does.”

 

“I suppose we should introduce ourselves, right Papa?” The girl spoke up again, turning to face Canada. “I’m Quebec, this is Alberta.” Quebec pointed to a boy with brownish hair and purple eyes. “That’s British Columbia, and that’s Manitoba,” she said pointing at two girls, the first with blonde hair and purple eyes, and the second with blonde hair and blue-violet eyes. “That’s New Brunswick,” She continued, pointing at a boy with dishwater blonde hair and grey eyes. “Tall and gloomy over there is Newfoundland and Labrador.” Quebec gestured to another boy, this time with hair so dark brown it was almost black, and dull deep purple eyes.

 

“Try not to bug him too much,” a pale blonde haired, red eyed girl spoke up.

 

“Yeah. Anyways, This is Nova Scotia and the girl over there,” Quebec gestured to a girl who looked very similar to Nova Scotia, the only difference being that this girl had more purple in her eyes, she also looked the youngest of the group, “She’s Ontario”

 

“Yep!”

 

“The one over there that looks like he could be a descendant of Britannia is Prince Edward Island.” She gestured to a boy with red hair and green eyes who was sitting on a couch, reading a book, he also looked to be the oldest. “The two girls conversing over there are Saskatchewan and Yukon,” Quebec nodded toward two more girls, one with strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes, and the other with black hair and bright Violet eyes.

 

There was a giggle heard from the table and everyone turned to watch as America let the small white-haired child down, and she ran to Russia, climbing onto his lap, and starting to wrap herself into his scarf. A laugh. An actual _ genuine laugh  _ came from the Russian nation. Quebec smiled and continued with introductions, “The two brown haired blue eyed boys over there that are fighting like dogs are the Northwest Territories and Nunavut.”

 

“Hey!” One of the boys exclaimed, “Just because Nunavut and I don't get along doesn't mean we fight like dogs all the time!” A sigh came from the great majority of the others.

 

“Anyway” Quebec started “This little dude-” she was cut off by the blonde wavy haired twelve-year-old 

 

“I’m Louisiana! ‘nd the one that's tryin’ to make a tent outta Russia’s scarf is my baby sister Alaska!” The little boy said in a heavy southern accent

 

England had looked shocked at the fact that the provinces were personified, but the fact that the states were too was too much for the poor guy. After about thirty seconds the realization sunk in and the nation promptly fainted. A giggle of amusement came from the toddler wrapped up in Russia’s scarf. Alaska jumped out of Russia’s scarf and onto the floor. The purple-eyed toddler sat next to England’s arm and started poking him. 

 

“Mister Engwand?” The nations couldn’t help but ‘Aww’ at that (especially Italy and Antarctica). One of the younger girls, Nova Scotia, picked up the purple-eyed child, heading towards the library. 

 

As they left the room Antarctica turned towards Russia. “Since when were you so good with kids?”

 

“I always have been.” He winked at her.

 

\----------Time skip ‘cuz this thing is already seven pages long-----------

 

It was around dinner time and everyone was already gathered in the kitchen, except Louisiana, his seat next to Alaska was empty. After America had called him, again, for the fifth time, he finally came into the kitchen, carrying a boombox over his head. He placed the silent boombox onto the table, moving towards Russia. He stood behind the cold nation and in the deepest voice he could muster said “This is the time the lad would propose to the girl” and snapped. Quebec hit a button on the boombox, turning on the music (careless whisper), causing the southernmost nation to blush.

 

“No. Nononononono. No. The bastard didn’t ask us first. No. Not allowed. I’m not allowing it,” Romano quickly cut in with a brotherly snarl.

 

“Awww c’mon,” a groan of disappointment from the southern state could be heard echoing around the room.


End file.
